The Spirit Within
by MaxLover
Summary: There was a battle 5000 years ago and a bit-beast "so called"died..5000 years later after the Bladebreakers had the tournament(G Revolution)they took a vacation to Canada! Kai meets 4 girls and they end up falling in a dark hole to who know's where!plz R
1. The Battle, finding a way, and meeting

**MaxLover: Hello people!! This fan fic was just something I did when I was board then I liked it so I wanted to make fics out of it...so I hope you like it...and thanks to AznVKai who told me some stuff that happen in the ep . Thankz!!(it's rated pg cause of some of the words used)  
**  
**(I do NOT own Beyblade I only own my characters)  
**"Talking"  
"thinking" he/she thought  
(me:blah blah) what MaxLover is saying now on with the fic

* * *

**The Spirit Within  
**  
**Chappy 1: The Battle, finding a way, and meeting.  
  
**A long time ago in the fire realm of the Bit-Beast world there lived a phoenix named Kaizer. When he was young he would read the history of the realm so he could be the new King of that realm. On Kaizer's 16th birthday he became King but something went wrong right after he got crowned. The skies went from red orange to black..it was war....Fire vs Darkness....the battle began the dark beast were fighting all the fire beast they could see. Then they stopped fighting because their Leaders were in the sky ready to fight each other to the death! They were looking at each other as if saying "Your going down!!" then they started to fight.  
  
"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Kaizer yelled to Yami the King of darkness (not the Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh! I used that name because it means Darkness in Japanese) "FLAME OF DEATH!!!!!!!"  
"OH I DON'T THINK SO HALF BEAST!" Yami yelled "DARK PHANTOM!!" Then a huge fire ball come from Kaizer's phoenix claws and a dark figure that looked like a ghost came from Yami's hands and the fire ball was at full speed heading to Yami's attack. When the attacks hit each other there was a huge **"BOOMM!!!!!"** Smoke was everywhere, when it cleared they didn't even have a cut on them! Then Yami said "I will...not...let you win..YOU SHALL DIE KAIZER DRANZ ( Kaizers full name)" Then Kaizer said back "I DON'T THINK I'LL BE THE ONE DEAD!! I WILL NOT DIE NO MATTER WHAT! MARK MY WORDS!"  
  
The battle went on and after the first attack the other beast started fighting again. Then the sky was starting to go back to the way it was before Yami came.  
  
"Ha! See Yami I will not let you win!" Kaizer said. "Oh my friend that's where your wrong..." Yami said back. "I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!!" Kaizer said sounding very pissed. "VOLACNO CYBER FLAME!!!" Kaizer let out a flame that was stronger then the other. Yami was just looking at it then he yelled "BLACK EXPLODING KILLER!!!" Yami seemed to have a very happy look on his face..."Wha...NO!" Kaizer looked very freaked out right after Yami called out his attack. "Goodbye Kaizer...you'll never be able to come back now evil laugh MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Yami said. "NOOOOO I WILL STAY TRUE TO MY WORD!!!!!...AHHHHHHHHHH" With that the Black Exploding Killer attack ate Kaizer like he was a hot dog!(me:sorry I wanted something to eat and it was a hot dog so I put it in dere hehe)  
  
You could hear a quiet yell from Kaizer...and it was his last...the battle was over...darkness won....but the war...was just started.  
  
"I have won MWAHAHAHA!! Kaizer is dead all that is left of him is his feathers" Yami said out load. Kaizer's feathers fall slowly from the air to the now cold ground. Then all of the dark beast went away leaving the fire realm messed.  
  
**10 min later after Yami left...  
**  
There was one last feather left falling from the sky and it started to glow. When it hit the ground there was a bright red light.."Like I said...I shall keep my word I will not die..." The ghostly Kaizer said. "It may seem as I'm dead but not in a million years! I'll come back one day with a new body and get rid of Yami forever!!"  
  
Kaizer was gone after he said those last words..  
  
Years went by when 4 bit-beast were born a dragon, a tiger, turtle, and a phoenix. They grew up together until the day came when they were 20 years old and the other bit beast found out that their types were friends with each other. (wind,fire,water,thunder) They got really mad and said..."Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel you have made friends of the wrong type!!SHAME!! YOU ARE THE SACRED BIT-BEAST AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"(Me:it was different back then you had to be the friend of the same type) Then Dranzer said "Why? I don't see what is wrong you should just give it a chance it's not like we messed up the world or something..." The bit-beast got even madder then yelled "I DON'T CARE YOU SHALL NEVER BE FRIENDS AGAIN!! DARGOON, DRIGER, DRANZER, AND DRACIEL I TRAP YOU ALL WITHIN A SWORD, BIT CHIP,AND NECKLACESS!!!...and Dranzer you will have the worst...you shall roam the earth until the end of time!!!!!" Everyone in the Bit-Beast world was freaked out by what that beast said.."Roam the earth forever...what is earth?" They all thought. Then Dragoon was the first to transform into a sword and a blue light came and flew at the speed of light to who knows where...then Driger transformed into a bit chip and a green light came and he flew at the speed of light also...then Draciel transformed into a gold necklaces and a purple light came and flew away...then Dranzer just turned into a fire version of a phoenix and was gone.  
  
"I don't think that was a good idea master.." one of the bit beast said. "They were the sacred beast of this world and you just made us in grave danger!" "SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" He said back. They all went away and left their master to think about what he just done.  
  
_With Dragoon.._  
  
"Where am I?? It's soo dark...Dranzer? Driger? Draciel? Where are you?!?!" Dragoon asked but no one said anything back to him. "Oh no, I'm alone I'll get out of here...one day."  
  
_With Draciel.._  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!! DRAGOON BUDDY YOU THERE?! DRIGER, DRANZER?!?!?" Draciel asked getting really freaked! "This is not cool! I don't like being in small dark places!!"  
  
_With Driger._  
"Ok jokes over let me out of here!!...Hello? Anyone there guys??" Driger asked but no one was there to answer him. "Maybe I really did get trapped into a bit-chip...I'll find a way out if it is the last thing I do!"  
  
_With Dranzer..._  
  
"Great me and my big beak! Now I have to do nothing for the rest of my damn life! Oh wait I got a idea I can look for a way out, I mean I got a life time..sigh  
  
**Back To The Bit-Beast World..**  
  
"Aw man what have I done? I have a very bad temper problem...now the sacred beast are lost forever in a world of nothingness...Let's just hope they can find a way out..of where I put them..." The master bit beast thought.  
  
**50000 Years Later.**  
"That was fweaky...I'm never going to touch Black Dwazer again...not after what happen!.." A 5 year old Kai Hiwatari thought to himself running as fast as he could. "I have to get away before gwandfather finds out what I did to the bladeing woom(room).."  
  
Young Kai was running to a secret place in the abbey that he made by digging for 3 years, now it was done and this is his first time going into it. Kai ran up to a wall and pulled out a rock from the wall and went into the hole.  
  
"Hmmm...it looks ok now...I only thought it was small and led to a wall not this big woom.." Kai said out load to himself after he put the rock back into the wall from the other side. "Well I should look awond....hey what was dhat (that)?!?" Kai said looking around at everything. "There it is again...this is fweaking me out..." Kai thought then said "W..Whos there?.." It was quiet then a red, orange light was seen through Kai's eyes. Then the strange light came to toward Kai. He then covered his eyes with his arms in a X. The strange light then went for Kai's side pocket and the light became nothing but darkness again...  
  
"What was dhat?" Kai asked then he looked at his leg and saw his pockey glowing. So he brought out his blade and gasped. "Oh my...I got a birdy in my blade...a wed (red) one..." Then Kai heared something in his head yelling..  
  
"I'M NOT A BIRDY..I MEAN BIRD I'M A PHOENIX OF FIRE!!"  
  
"Ok so you're a phoenix of fire...but phoenix's are still a birdy's..."  
  
"NOOOOO!! I'm...My name is Dranzer ok kid..."  
  
**8 Years Later...**  
  
Tyson POV  
  
"My grandpa told me that when I needed help I should ask you Dragoon..." I said to the sword called Dragoon. "So I'm asking you for your help..." Nothing happens, a few min later. "Thanks anyways Dragoon" End Of Tyson POV Tyson gets up and when he started to walk away the sword turned a bright blue colour and a blue light shot out from the sword.  
  
"WAHT'S HAPPEING?!??!?!?" Tyson yelled. Then a blue dragon came in from the window. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**2 min later...  
**  
"Huh? I guess it was just a drea--" Tyson's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. " WHAT?! OH WoW The Dragoon is in my beyblade!!!!"  
  
**1 Month Later...**  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I was called down along with the white tigers to Lee's grandfather...and the most strange but best thing happen there...I was given a bit chip with a beast called Driger on it...I didn't want to take it at first because it should have been given to Lee not me..but I saw Lee smile so then I took the chip...I wanted to go and seek the world with other people with the same type of power I had...So I left the village.  
End Of Ray's POV  
  
**A Few Months Later..**  
  
Max was in a bey battle with Kai (first season remember?) so I'm at the part where Draciel went flying out of the bey dish and hit Max's necklaces.  
"Ahhhhhh" Max gasped out. He's necklace was destroyed and Max fell to his knees..when he got up he saw something that came out of the necklaces.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Max asked and ran up to what he saw then he started to think."Hey I remember grandma telling me about this...Draciel..grandma must have wanted me to find it..." Then he said. "hmmm I wonder...OH wow it fits in my beyblade!!" "Are you going to battle or just stay there.." Kai asked Max. "Hehe I'm coming..."  
  
They went up to the bey dish and "LET IT RIPPPP!!" Their blades touched and sparked..then Kai said "This will be easy..GO DRANZER!" "GO DRACIEL!"  
  
2 years later right after the Bladebreakers won the world champ. (G Revolution) They wanted to take a break...  
  
"Hey, you guys want to go on a vacation?" Ray asked his team. "Yeah ok but what would Kai say to this?" Max asked. "I saw we need one." Kai answed. "YEAHHHH LETS GO TO CANADA!!!" Tyson yelled to everyone. "Ok that sounds fun let go!!" Chief said.  
  
**At The Airport...  
**  
"What time dose are plane leave Chief?" Max asked. "Oh it leaves in about....7 MIN EVERYBODY RUNN TO THE PLANE!!!!" Kenny yelled.  
They got there at the last sec and off the went flying in the air like a big big bird...ok now I'm gone off subject anyways they went off into the air. The trip was a few hours so (me:i really don't know how long it is to go from Japan to Canada...) they all feel asleep even Kai. Then the plane dude says "We will be landing in about 10 min so please every be ready." The Bladebreakers all woke up to the sound of the voice but...not Tyson.  
"Come on Tyson..WAKE UP!" Chief yelled in Tyson's ear. "Hey Ray can you do that hot pepper trick?" Max asked. "Yeah ok.." Ray said back and getting out a hot pepper then stuffed it in Tyson's mouth. "3..2..1..." They all said but not Kai then..."AHHHH MY MOUTH IS ON FIREEE!!!! WATER,WATER,WATER,WATER,WATERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"Tyson yelled and everyone on the plane looked at him as though he was crazy. Kai then poured his water bottle on Tyson. "Ahhh..Thank you man!" Tyson thanked. "We are now landing please take your seats." The dude's voice said again.  
  
When they landed they got off the plane and went to their hotel and unpacked. Kai said he was going to take a walk.  
  
Kai came to Canada before so he knew Toronto really good. He came out of his hotel and walked down Weston, then past a street called Lippincott (me: just to tell you I'm NOT making this up they are real places!) and saw 4 bladers blading on the street. (me: if your wondering why they are blading on the street is because it's has a dead end so they wont get run over by a car) He watched them for some time then he just saw a Dairy Queen and got some ice cream. He was walking out of DQ and started to cross the street when a green and white blade stoped in front of him. He picked it up and saw a girl running towards him..she had long dirty blond hair that went to the middle of her back and was put in a low pony tail,she had brown/yellow eyes and was wearing a baggy green T-shirt,blue jeans,sliver shoes and a sliver blade holder on her right leg.  
  
"Hey um..that my blade your holding.." the girl said to Kai. Kai looked at it then passed it to her. "Hey aren't you Kai Giwatari?" the girl asked. "Hiwatari not Giwatari..got that kid." Kai said to her. "Yeahhh...whatever..sorry bout that." She said. Then some girl yelled...  
  
"HEY MANDY WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG AND WHO'S THAT KID YOUR WITH!?!?!" Then the girl that was getting her blade from Kai yelled.  
  
"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE SO SHUT UP." Kai heard o ing in the background.  
"SAY THAT TO MY FACE BIG SHOT!!"  
"FINE I WILL SHUT-UP-FLAME (you say her name like this Flame E ok)!!"  
"OH NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT!!"  
  
Then the girl who was yelling at the other girl Kai found out was named Mandy and the other was FlamE...well FlamE started to run up to them and then Mandy freaked out,yelled, then ran over to DQ and over some fence that looked like there was food growing on the other side. Then FlamE went after her..and 2 other girls came up to Kai..they both were asian...the taller one had long wavy black hair that went up to her sholders,her eyes were a VERY dark brown almost black. She was wearing a white tank top with a baby blue one under it, dark jeans, white shoes,and a gold blade holder on her hip. Then other girl was a little shorter then the other.She had short black hair that went past her ears and she had the same eyes as the other. She was wearing a blood red T-shirt,a black jacket,black pants,navy blue shoes and a blade holder on her right arm.  
  
"Hey sorry if our friends freaked you out, they always fight about dumb things...hey you look like that guy..that...that...was some guy..." the taller one said to Kai but she couldn't find out where she saw him. "Oh my...it's Kai Hiwatari from the Bladebreakers remember.." the shorter one said to the taller one. "OHHH YEAH!!! I mean...I knew that I was uh...just testing you AznVKai yah that right..to see if you..uh..knew!" The taller one said. "Yeah ok whatever Neko-Chan.." The shorter one said that was named AznVKai. "Do I know you?" Kai asked the girls but never got a answer because Mandy and FlamE came running back to the group. Mandy was yelling for someone to help and FlamE was just trying to get her.  
  
"HELPP NEKOOOO!!!!!!! VEEMONNN!!! SOMEONEEE!!!(Veemon is another name for AznVKai...)" Mandy yelled then ran behind Neko-Chan. FlamE was coming when AznVKai put out her foot and tripped FlamE.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!" FlamE yelled now Kai could see how she looked and not like the plure of colours he saw first. She had long dirty blond hair like Mandy and had it in pink tails and had the same eyes as Mandy also. She was wearing a blue and red vest, a orange T-shirt, blue/grey pants, a white cap on sideways,blue and white shoes, and a blade holder on her left arm. "I did that because you 2 were fighting over something dumb again!" AznVKai said to her fallen friend. FlamE sighed and got up then pointed at Kai and yelled "HEY THAT'S THE DUDE I SAW ON TV!!" "Can you please stop doing that..." Kai said. "Yeah FlamE!!" Mandy said trying to hold in her laugh. "Shut up.." FlamE said back..."Yeah Yeah we all know it's the all great Kai Giwatari." Mandy said messing up Kai's last name again. "Hey kid I told you that my last name was Hiwatari!" Kai said to Mandy. "Yeah where in hell did you get Giwatari from anyway?" Neko-Chan asked. "I really don't know I just say G but not H hm...maybe cause my last name starts with a G..." Mandy answered. "Ok I'm only going to ask one more time...who are you???" Kai asked the 4 girl. "Oh yeah I'm Neko-chan (the tallest one),that's AznVKai (2nd tallest one),that's Mandy (the 3rd tallest one) and that's FlamE (the shortest one)" Neko-Chan said to Kai."Is that your real names??" Kai asked. "No." they all said. "Our real names are this(points to AznVKai) that's Vi,(points to Neko-Chan) that's Kristine,(points to Mandy) I'm Amanda,(points to FlamE)and that is Erin my sister...but call us our nick names ok.."Mandy said to Kai. "Yeah whatever I have to go now so later.." Kai said to the girls. "Ok Bye!!" they all said.  
  
Kai turned and started walking back to the hotel and the girls went back to blading. When they were walking to the beydish something went by them but only FlamE saw it. "D..Did you see that?!?" FlamE asked. "See what???" They asked her. Then it went past them again but this time they all saw it. "That!" FlamE said a little freaked out. Then they gasped they saw a spirit of a fire phoenix but it looked like a human too! (me: can ya guess who? It starts with a K..) The thing started to say some stuff that they didn't have a clue what it was then all of a sudden a huge hole comes out of no where and the girls fall into it!! Then the same thing happens to Kai when he took a short cut!

* * *

**MaxLover: ok this is where I have to end it cause I worked days on this just trying to think what should happen next! well please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,PLEASE Review and I'll update as soon as I can!!laters (review!!) o and I'd like to thank AznVKai again ur a good friend!!**


	2. The Other World

**MaxLover:...YAHH I GOT REVIEWWWWZZ!!!!!!THANK Q THANK Q THANK Q!!!! PARTYYYYYYYY LALAA!! I'M HYPA NOW!!! o and i'm going to be going back and forth , & back and forth....if you dont get me then you will (i think) in the fic..now the fic......dun dun dun

* * *

**

**(I do NOT own Beyblade I only own my characters!!)  
  
The Spirit Within**  
  
**Chappy 2: The Other World**  
  
_What Happen Last Time.  
The thing started to say some stuff that they didn't have a clue what it was then all of a sudden a huge hole comes out of no where and the girls fall into it!! Then the same thing happens to Kai when he took a short cut!  
Now The Fic....._  
  
AznVKai,Neko-Chan,Mandy,and FlamE are falling and yelling for their live's.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
"WERE GOING TO DIEE!!!"  
"HELPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!.....HEY....THIS IS KIND OF FUN GUYS, SEE LOOK I'M A BIRDY!!....AHHH!"  
  
They have been falling for over 10 min and now they are getting board...  
  
"Ok, this is no fun..." Neko-Chan said. "Yeah I know!! We have been falling for over 10 min this is crazy!" FlamE said. Just as she said that, there were 5 different holes (HUGEE holes) and they all went in different ways. Then Kai came falling and went into one of the holes.  
  
**With Kenny,Max,Ray,& Tyson...  
**  
"Kai has been gone for a long time!" Max said to his friends.  
"Yeah I know..it's not like Kai to stay out for so long." Ray said. "Maybe we should go look for him?" Chief asked. "OK let's go find Kai!!" Tyson said.  
  
**With FlamE and AznVKai....**

"Owww my head." FlamE moaned. "Where in the world am I?" She then saw AznVKai a few feet away from her, so she went to go see if she was ok.  
"AznVKai? AznVKaiiii? Hey you ok? Veemon??....WAKE UP DUDE!!!!!!" FlamE yelled in her ear. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I WAS SLEEPING CAUSE YOU WERE PASSED OUT!!!!" AznVKai yelled. "WELL SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP! Um...do you know where we are?" FlamE asked. But AznVKai had no answer for her friend so they looked around. It was like they went into a different world because the sky had 2 MOONS and there was a lot of fire!!! "AznVKai..."  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"There are....2 moons!!"  
"What your crazy there can-- 2 MOONS?!?!?!"  
"....HOLY COW!!!"  
  
"Hey look Veemon one of them is blue ouuu!!!" FlamE pointed out. "Oh cool!...hey what's that up there?" AznVKai asked. "Um..I really don't know but let's go see." FlamE said back.  
****

**With Mandy...**

"Where am I???" Mandy thought. "This is strange..." Mandy got up and took a look around and found out that she was under water! "AHHHHHH!!" Mandy yelled but she could breath. "What???" Mandy started to swim up to the surface, when she got there she said "AHH I FOR GOT I CAN'T SWIM ON TOP OF THE WATER!!!!!!AHHH!!!" She freaked out and went back under then she thought she saw something.."Man I'm seeing too many things these days!" She thought and something swam by her. "What in the world was that?" A big sea horse came up to her and said through her head.."Hello and welcome to the water relm. Do you need any help?" Mandy looked at the sea horse for a few min then said "Yes I do..can you...take me...to land???" The sea horse turned around and looked at her as if saying "Jump On". So she did and...  
**Back To FlamE and AznVKai...**

FlamE and AznVKai walked up to the thing that they saw and found out it was...................................................................Kai!  
"What is Kai doing here?" FlamE asked. "How am I going to know that? Why do you ask questions like that??" AznVKai asked. "Um..don't know I just do."FlamE said. AznVKai sighed then went over to Kai then poked him then said "Botha!" "Ouuu can I join?" FlamE asked her friend. "Yep!" AznVKai said in a happy voice.  
"Botha!"  
"Botha!"  
"BOTHA,BOTHA,BOTHA,BOTHA,BOTHA,BOTHA,BOTHA,BOTHA,BOTHA,BOT--" They got cut off by Kai saying. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!!" The girls jumped back. "Hey we were just trying to wake you! Your just lucky that you didn't wake up like I did!" AznVKai said and looked at FlamE. "Whatever...where are we?" Kai asked. "We don't know...have you seen Mandy or Neko-Chan anywhere??" FlamE asked. "No, I only seen you 2." Kai said back then the girls said at the same time."DAH"  
  
After that they started walking...and walking...and walking...AND then there was a little village of...FIRE!!  
  
"Why is everything fireeee?!?" FlamE asked the 2 teens. "There you go again with dumb questions that I don't have a answer too!" AznVKai said back to her. They walked up the the village and saw Beast..FIRE BEAST! "Oh...my....god....FIRE DEMON THINGYS!!" FlamE yelled. Then Kai said. "Would you please stop with the fire crap and the answer to your question is that everything is fire because this is a fire world...well it looks like that." "OOOOOOOOhhhhh" Both girls said. "So what are we waiting for let's go take a look!" AznVKai said.  
  
**At The Village...**  
  
All the beast stoped what they were doing and looked at the 3 people that just walked into the village. "We come in peace!!" FlamE said while puting up peace signs.Then all the people looked at one another and started going back to what they were doing before. "Ok..how did that happen??" AznVKai asked. "I have no idea..." Kai said back.  
  
They started walking to the town square and they saw a huge dragon, it had read skin and fire on the end of it's tail. Then this beast said "Hello humans my name is Fo (Fo means Fire) and I'd like to welcome you to our village." They stood there for a few min and then Kai asked "Fo...where are we?" The dragon then said "We are in the fire relm of the Bit-Beast world." They were all shocked at what Fo said to them. "Bi...bit-beast..W..world"

Mandy POV  
  
I went on the back of the sea horse and we zoomed away it was so fast! I thought I was going to fall off but I didn't. So anyway when we got to land I thanked the sea horse and walked over to a hill to see if I could find a path or something. When I got to the top almost everything I saw was almost all water!! Man I could not believe it! I found a path,went to it,then walked.....  
  
End Of Mandy's POV

Neko-Chan was running in a forest for her life! Something was after her but she didn't know what. Neko-Chan ran and ran until she saw light! She ran up to it then saw Mandy walking down it. "Neko-Chan?? Wha--" She got cut off by Neko-Chan saying "SHUT UP AND RUUNNNN!!" With that she ran past her then Mandy looked at what she was running from...it was the most ugly...nasty thing she ever saw so she ran after Neko-Chan. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The 2 girls yelled. "WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" "LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!!!!" "OKKK!!!!!!"  
"WHAT I JUST SAY?!?!"  
"SO YOUR TALKING TOO!!"  
"FOR GET IT AND RUN!!!"  
  
**Back To AznVKai,Kai,FlamE, & The Fo...**

"Yes Bit-Beast world, is there something wrong with that?" Fo asked.  
"N..o..It's just becasue we...don't...know..this place was real."AznVKai said. Kai,FlamE,and AznVKai told Fo the whole story from how they got there and until now. So Fo was helping them find Neko-Chan and Mandy. They were flying on the back of the fire dragon when they saw 2 little dots(me:from high up in the air things look like lil dots.) running from a bigger dot.  
"Hey look dots..dude." FlamE said. "Wait they look like...um...hm...NEKO-CHAN AND MANDY FO GO FLY DOWN THERE!!  
  
They went down and was now flying beside the 2 girls running.  
"Hiya, why you running??" AznVKai asked her found friends. that...thing behind us..." Neko-Chan told them. They all looked back to see a evil bit-beast then it yelled "GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!!" Neko-Chan seemed to be scared now it's like she was the one that has something of the bit-beast.  
"NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOO!!" Neko-Chan yelled. "IT'S MINE NOW!!!!" Fo stoped flying and let Kai,FlamE,and AznVKai off his back. He was going to battle this bit-beast!! The bit-beast stoped running after the 2 girls and was going to battle also!! They looked at eachother for 1 min then Fo was glowing a red/orange colour and then he yelled.  
"FLAMING FIRE BALL!!!!"  
The other bit-beast was not ready for his attack yet so he lost.  
"Dude..."Mandy said. "That was !!!"  
"Yes,yes whatever. We must go now and help you find a way out of here." Fo said to them. Then they got on Fo's back and flew away into the sky.(me: like a big,big birdy!!!lol)

* * *

**MaxLover: ok I think that chappy was short "sigh"...well sorry that I went back and forth,& back and forth! I just wanted to keep you from the other half. heeh heeh .' well please review!! buh bi**


	3. Here We Come and Here he Gose

**MaxLover: oki I think I made you ppl wait a bit toooo long and i'm sorry for that....it's only because I had some typerz block but now it's alll gone so i can type again!!! and i'll still try and make it so u can read it better...i'll try..sigh So here you go.**

* * *

**(I do NOT own Beyblade I only own my characters!!)  
  
The Spirit Within  
  
Chappy 3: Here We Come & Here he Gose**  
  
"Ok they have been gone for over 2 days!! We have to find them!" Ray said.  
"I know let's go and look where Kai took his so called 'LiL walk' and see if anything is there or something." Tyson said.  
"Good idea!" Max said "Hey who knows where he took his walk?" Everyone in the room did an anime fall. After that happen they got up and walked over to Kenny to see if he knew.  
  
"Kenny...."They asked.  
"Yes..."he said.  
"DOYOUKNOWWHEREKAITOOKHISWALKCAUSEWHEHAVENOCLUE?!?!?!" They all said but a little tooo fast for Kenny.  
"Um...can you say that again but no yelling and talk slower." Kenny said.  
"Oh yea sorry!" Tyson said. "Ok let's try that again...Do...you...know...where...Kai..took.his...walk cause...we...have...no...clue...there was that slow enough for ya?" Max asked.  
"Yes and yes. Kai said he was going to go and get some ice cream from the DQ on Lippincott."Kenny said. "Why do you wanna know?"  
"Oh well...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 2 DAY??!? LA LA LAND?!? KAI IS GONE AND WE CAN'T FIND HIMMMm!!!!!" Tyson yelled.  
"My bad! I was working with Dizzy for some time now...here are your knew blades." Kenny said while giving them their blades. With that Max,  
Ray, and Tyson left Kenny and ran allll the way from the hotel to the DQ.  
  
"OK so we are here and no Kai an-- hey where did Max go?" Ray asked.  
"Oh no he wen--" Before he could say 'he went to the DQ' Max came running out with a ice cream cone.  
"Hey lookie what I got!!"Max said to them but they didnt answer cause they saw something on the ground. Ray walked up to it and gasped. Then Tyson and Max did the same. They were all looking at the one and only Dranzer! Kai Hiwatari's Dranzer!! Tyson picked it up and looked it over then once again the ground opened up and they fell into the huge hole that once was the hard ground. They all fell into the 3rd hole and came out in...SNOW!  
  
"What in the world?!?!" Tyson said. "What are we doing in snow it was Summer a few sec ago.." Ray said.  
"Awwww I lost my ice cream!!" Max sighed.  
"Don't worry about that we have to start looking for Kai." Ray said.  
"Fine then."  
They started walking up a hill and when they got to the top they saw this huge flying BIG BIG...red dragon (me:can u guess who it is) that looked like it was flying to them.  
  
"Um...guys.."  
"Yea Tyson..."  
"THAT DRAGON IS GONNA KILL US RUNNNNNNNNN" Tyson yelled.  
  
They started running but stoped cause the dragon was infront of them.  
  
"Wha..do..you..w-want from us?!" Max asked.  
But the dragon never said anything because someting came off of it's back.  
It started to walk over to Tyson,Max,and Ray! They started to get freaked!  
The thing came out to be.  
"KAI!!!" They all yelled in joy.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!" Tyson yelled at him.  
"Well I would think that you would know this already but...I was here.."  
Kai said back.  
"0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0" Tyson said.  
  
Then 4 other things came down from the dragon's back. They all walked up to the Bladebreakers, and when they came into sight the boys saw it was 4 girls!  
  
"Ou la laaa!! Kai has 4 girlfriendz!!!" Tyson and Max said while pokeing Kai on the arm.  
"THEY ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIENDS!!!" Kai yelled at them and hitting them on the head.  
"OOWWwwwwww The painnnn!!" Tyson said holding his head.  
"Owwwww...well..ow..if they are not..ow..your girlfriends...ow..who are they..ow!" Maxie said.  
"They are 4 girls that I saw on my walk...That's Neko-Chan, AznVKai, Mandy,  
and the really short one is FlamE..." Kai said while pointing at them when he said their names.  
"I'M NOT SHORT!!!!!! YOUR SHORT!!" FlamE yelled at Kai.  
"WHAT DO YA MEAN HE'Z SHORT!?!? HE IS LIKE A TREE MAN!!" Mandy yelled at her sister.  
"HE IS SHORT TO ME!!" "HOW YOU HAVE TO LOOK UP TO HIM!!"  
"NO I DON'T SEE WATCH!!" FlamE said and walked up to Kai looking at his shirt."SEEEEE!!!!!!! I'm looking at him and I'm NOT looking up! HA in your face.  
  
Mandy did a anime fall then said.  
"Um...dude you have to look at his face not his shirt.."  
FlamE looked up and Kai was glaring at her. Then she said.  
"Whoa dude, your right he is like a tree he'z soo damn tall!! Whoa!"  
  
This time they all did a anime fall but not Kai he just started to walk away but Fo stoped him and told him to not wonder off. When they were flying on Fo's back they all got to know eachother well and the girl told them all about where they are and all. It was night now and they still had no luck finding a way out of the Bit-Beast world. Max, Tyson,  
Ray, Mandy, and FlamE all went to sleep and Neko-Chan,AznVKai,& Kai were talking.  
"Hey..dudez...are we ever going to get out of here?" Neko-Chan asked.  
"I really don't know..." AznVKai answered.  
"Well I don--" She got cut off cause Fo started to fall to the ground! What was he doing?!?!  
  
"FOOOOOOOO!!! WHAT IS WRONG?!?!" Neko-Chan yelled. The others who were sleeping were now wide awake! "WHAT IS GOING ONNN?!?!?" FalmE yelled. "ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!?!"  
"DON'T BE DUMB AT A TIME LIKE THIS FLAME!" Mandy yelled.  
"It's.....time..." Fo said very slow.  
BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Dust and dirt was everywhere, and there were all ok but Fo didn't seem to be ok.  
  
"Fo...what's wrong?" Max asked. "Are you going to be ok?"  
"I...no...it's my time now..." Fo said to the freaked teens.  
"So...your going to die who will take your place?" AznVKai asked.  
"Son..." was all Fo could say...he started to catch fire then turned into ashes of the once powerful Dragon of Fire, Fo...he was gone he would not be comming back to them now.  
  
"Why did he just die" Neko-Chan said holding back her tears. "He never even said good bye..."  
  
Nobody said anything they were all toooo sad to say anyting! They were all trying to hold back their tears but FlamE could not stand keeing them in her eyes any longer. She went down to her knees and cryed..They all did but some were hiding them (me: CoughKAIcoughAZNVKAIcough) too good.  
they stayed there for a long timep trying to forget that their friend just died right infront of them. But then they saw something red and black zoom by in the sky.  
  
"Heyy what was that?" Tyson said.  
"Dunno..." Max said. "But it looks like it's flying to us!"  
"I'm not running this time! NObody can make me" FlamE said to everyone but got pulled by Mandy. "Or....maybe her.."  
  
They started running to the trees. When they got there Neko-Chan's hand started to glow.  
"What the? Why the hell is your hand glowing?!?!" Ray asked.  
"OoOoOoO cause I have this b-e-a-utful rock in my hand see" Neko said showing them the 'b-e-a-utful rock' as she called it. It was a nice black and blue color but was glowing a blood red. Why was it doing that? Who know why only Neko-Chan did...so FlamE asked her.  
"Uhhh dude...do you know why the rock is glowing?!"  
"Ummmmm...A buh" Neko-Chan said.  
"WHAT?!?! OMG THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ACTING LIKE A FOOL!!" AznVKai yelled at her friend.  
"Well I can't help it if I don't know why it's glowing!" Neko said.  
"K then...where did you get the rock thingy anyway?" AznVKai asked.  
"OHHH I took it from that evil bit-bease cause it was preeettyy!!" Neko-Chan said.  
"Oh...My...God..." They all said.  
"WHY DID YOU TAKE IT?"  
"THAT'S WHY THAT THING WAS AFTER US""YOUR CRAZY YOUR COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED TAKING IT FROM HIM!!"  
They yelled things like that at her for being so careless.

* * *

**MaxLover: And this is where I stop sorry that I tooookkk sooooo long to type this but your know typers block...and my hand got hurt but i could not think of anything...but now I did and I hoped you liked it...and look it over cause I wanted to give it to you ASAP! and i'll space it out next chappy for you could read it even better or wuteva...  
  
Neko-Chan: Why was everyone yelling at me I didn't do anyting!!  
  
AznVKai and FlamE: YES YOU DID!!!  
  
MaxLover: Well anyways...please reviewww!!!**


End file.
